My enemy, my raper, the Death Eater
by air-supply
Summary: The Dark Lord has ordered his followers to reproduce with a pureblood, raising future Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy's target is the drunken Ginny Weasley. Post HBP. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**My enemy, my raper, the Death-Eater**

Summary: The Dark Lord has ordered his followers to reproduce with a pureblood, raising future Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy's target is the drunken Ginny Weasley. Post HBP.

Prologue

Draco laughed mirthlessly at Blaise Zabini's inane joke. The two were siting at the unplottable Malfoy Manor, having a drink.

"You're looking worse every time I see you, mate." Blaise remarked, gazing at Draco's thin body. "Have you been eating at all, lately?"

Draco shrugged.

"Mother's been trying to force-feed me. But lately I've been more stressed than ever. The Dark Lord will stop at nothing to punish me for the Dumbledore incident, even though it happened two years ago. I've been assigned to the most difficult of tasks, as you know."

"What about that new assigment, though?" Zabini said, eyes flashing with anger. "We all have to reproduce! So that we can bring up our children to become Death-Eaters? How disgusting. We're only eighteen."

Malfoy put his drink down on to a table, pensively.

"I can't believe we're not aloud to choose a half-blood partner," Draco said. "I mean look at him, and look at Snape, and many others. They're all half-bloods. That leaves my options with Pansy Parkinson out."

"Forget her, her face makes her resemble a pug anyway." He sniggered. "You don't want your child to inherit that do you? Besides, the Malfoys are notorious for being perfectly pureblood anyway."

"When did he say the deadline was to get someone impregnated anyway?" Draco wanted to know, squirming. "I wasn't really listening. If I wasn't skilled at Occlumency, I would've seriously had it."

"Two months."

Draco looked a little worried now.

"I have to get some girl in bed before then? And did you know that it isn't easy geting pregnant the first time? I have to start right away. I can't afford any more slip ups."

"Good luck, mate." Zabini said, as Draco got up from the table. "Millicent and I have already agreed to try, next week. If I'm lucky, our parents will not force us to marry."

Draco wasn't listening any more. He was thankful for the lesson in charms during his sixth year at Hogwarts, in which he learned to temporarily recolor his features. He was one of the most wanted Death-Eaters, so a disguise was crucial if he wanted to roam.

Tearing his gaze away from the mirror and his unfimiliar appearance, he refaced Blaise.

"I'm going to Hog's Head. Come, I'll escort you to the apparition point."

!A!A!A

An artificially black haired, brown-eyed tall man with a taned complexion entered the bar.

A couple of witches eyed him hungrily.

He gazed at each one in turn. One he knew to be half-blood, one was so ugly, one was too old… and one was even married! And all the others he wasn't familiar with. One woman, not looking in his direction, was siting there drunk, and crying. She appeared to be all alone. She was pureblood, pretty and unfortunately a blood traitor: Ginny Weasley. There was no mistaking that long, straight red hair. She currently remains one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts. It was quite obvious to Draco that even Blaise used to fancy her, despite his pathetic attempts at concealing it.

He took a seat next to her.

"A martini for the lady," he gestured at Ginny. He was glad for the charm that changed the pitch of your voice and gave you the accent of your choice. His voice was heavily Alabama-ish.

"No," she hiccoughed, obviously not recognizing him. "I've drunk enough. If my mum realizes, she'll murder me."

"What's wrong?" He whispered indifferently, while the barman set the martini before Ginny.

"It's Harry," She sobbed, helping herself to more firewhisky. "It's been two years! I've finally graduated, got two 'outstandings' in my N.E.W.Ts, but he still will not be with me. Too busy. He's still got one more Horcrux to track down and destroy. It'll take forever itself!"

Draco's insides surged with anger.

"Harry Potter?"

Truth was, he didn't care what was wrong with the girl. Nor did he know or give a Knut about what possibly a Whore-Crux could be. All that mattered was that he lured her into bed while she was still drunk. And cast the anti-abortion charm. But the mention of Harry's name still made his insides boil. Famous Potter. Getting girls which he, Draco, had eyes on crying for him!

She turned to him, having gulped down the martini he had ordered her anyway in one go.

"Oh, Harry," she ran her fingers through his black hair, misty eyed.

"Come on, Ginny." He said quickly and decisively, after paying the bar-man. "Let's go to my place. It'll cheer you up."

Ginny was too drunk to realize that she was following him out of the shop. So drunk that a minute later, he had grabbed on to her waist in side-along apparation, and consequentally the two of them appeared before a big gloomy dark cold mansion: the Malfoy Manor.

He was glad it was dark, and that the candles weren't lit. He was beginning to look like his normal self, the spell having worn off.

He took her to his bedroom. She didn't protest. She wasn't even walking properly, so she had to kneel on him for support.

"This way," he said huskily, gazing down at her figure and leading her to his bedroom.

She wasn't in her right state of mind when he was sliping off her robes, and throwing her against the bed.

It was the night Ginny Weasley lost her virginity. And when she would wake-up with a hung-over the following morning, she would have a memory lapse…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. I shan't update until I am satisfied with the number of reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Draco swifltly stalked into the house-elf headquaters of his Manor. Upon seeing him, they all bowed down as trained, quivering with fright.

"Have you all tightened the security measures around her room?"

"Yes, Master Malfoy!" They all squeaked in unison.

"Under no circumstances are you to help her escape by any means. Otherwise you are punished severely. And I mean worse than the stocks!"

He swept out of the room. He was content at knowing the fact that she was indeed, pregnant. He had performed a charm, and checked. Now, he had to think of ways of dealing with her while she was trapped in the room for 36 hours, in which the sperm can no longer survive- thereby keeping what happened to her, and his identity, hidden and secure.

!a!

Ginny Weasley fluttered her eyes open, and looked around. She was layed down at the apparition point of the Burrow, in broad daylight. The sweet smell of the grass around her was distinguishable. Next to her, an issue of the Daily Prophet layed.

Confused and agitated, Ginny sat up-right and peered at the date printed on the cover. She gasped. The 16th! The last she remembered, it was the 14th! Try as she might, she could not remember what had occurred during the last two days. She guessed she'd been Obliviated of her memory.

She shuddered at thoughts of how her family might react to the news of the last thing that was on her mind before this revival, which was talking with a stranger at a bar! No, she was going to have to come up with an alternate tell-tale story, and hopefully, forget about the whole ordeal. It simply never happened, that's all. She had memory lapses for the worst reasons during first year, and she was all right now. It was all behind her, burried in her past. She'll go home, and inspect her body for obvious damage such as bruises, and hopefully if she looked as healthy as the night she'd left for the wretched bar, then she can just focus on the future.

Inhaling to calm her nerves, she approached the door to the house and knocked.

"Who's there?" Asked the nervous voice of her mother.

"It's me, Mum." Ginny answered.

"Oh Ginny, honey!" Molly shrieked histerically. The door was about to be flung open only to be yanked shut again.

"Are you mad?" She heard her father demand. "It could be an imposter! Or, God forbid, an Inferi!"

"It's me Dad," Ginny called at him. "Go ahead and ask me something only I would know the answer to."

"Who is Shingles?"

Ginny went beet red at this, dispite her situation.

"Used to be my stuffed bunny," she said, hoping no one was listening besides her parents. "I owned him- er, it- 'til my fifth year."

The door flew open and Ginny was squeezed to death. Her mother sobbed happily onto her shoulder and her father wore an expression of relief, demanding an explanation for her absence, whilst her brothers (with the exception of Percy) appeared to attempt engulfing her in hugs.

Ginny gulped and fed them a story about falling into a river only to be rescued by kind foreign muggle family whom didn't speak English. She'd lost her wand and was lost, in the middle of nowhere. Then a gentleman approached the house and she asked him for directions, because he spoke English and recognized him as a wizard. He led her here, but Disapparated in a heartbeat.

Everybody bought the story, so long as she was all right and back. They were all suckers for happy endings. Her Mun flooed to the Daily Prophet building to inform them of the news, as they'd posted an article on her mysterious disappearance yesterday on her request. Her family was so sure she'd been murdered by the Dark Lord himself after the incident in First Year, or at least captured by Death Eaters.

She skipped up the stairs merrily, deciding to start placing everything behind her.

Fred stopped her.

"Shingles, huh?"

Ginny groaned. She'd never hear the end of this.

A+A+

Over at Hermione's appartment, the following night, Ginny waited in anticipation while Hermione went off to fetch an early birthday gift she'd bought her.

Hermione emerged into the living room, carrying a black something.

"Oh, Hermione- you didn't!" Breathed Ginny, "you got me a-"

"Laptop, yes." Hermione smiled. "A thank you for saving my life, and being there for me this past year. Look, it's got an internet card attached to it, you'll need to renew that every month of course. And when the battery runs ourt, recharge it with this spell: 'Pelomium!'"

After half an hour of training Ginny on using the computer, Ginny had mastered all the basics. She grasped the concepts very quickly, testement to her inheritance of her father's love for muggle objects, and his quick ability at studying them thoroughly.

"-so now all you need to do is find a room in the Burrow devoid of magical objections, so that it may function…" Hermione was telling her.

Ginny was too busy enjoying browsing through 'dumb blonde' joke websites to actually listen to her.

"Yeah," she answered automatically, her eyes glewed to the screen. "Can we make my hotmail account now? I want to log on to MSN. Blimey, this 'online-chating' business is like my diary incident with Tom Riddle."

Meanwhile, back at the Malfoy Manor, a house-elf came rushing to Draco.

"Sir," the house-elf squeaked, trembling. "Your Apple PC is buzzing."

"OK." Draco rushed to the furthest room deep within the Manor, and entered the room.

The hypocrite had muggle objects essential for any human of this generation: a TV with playstation, a computer and even iPod!

His gray eyes coldly surveyed the alert on his computer screen:

Ginny Weasley, has signed up for an account, and was online at the precise moment.After memorizing her address, heimmediately logged on to his own e-mail and added her to his contact list. His screen name was as follows:

I sat back looking at the stars and began to think… where the HELL is my roof!

Hers was 'Ginny Weasley'. Foolish girl, revealing her true identity.

'who r u & y haf u added me?' she instantly demanded, the message popping before his eyes.

'my my arent we fiesty' he replied, and then 'relax. u knw me. im also a wizard.'

Ginny gaped at the screen, siting on Hermione's study-desk. Should she 'block' him?

* * *

Thank you mizunthinkable, tinkerbell051 and Bungle-in-the-Jungle, and anyone else who's reviewed. You provide the motive for me to carry on. 


End file.
